The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Duerior.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with large flowers and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as D8, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, with the Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as D0/39, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Duerior was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the male parent, the selection D8, in foliage color. Plants of the new Impatiens are larger, more freely branching and have a more uniform plant habit compared to plants of the selection D0/39.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Dueriorxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dueriorxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large dark orange-colored flowers.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Flowers positioned above the foliage.
4. Upright and mounded plant habit.
5. Freely branching habit.
6. Dark green leaves.
Compared to plants of the commercial New Guinea Impatiens cultivar Timor, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,144, plants of the new Impatiens have larger and more rounded flowers. Compared to plants of the cultivar HWD Bourree, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,742, plants of the new Impatiens have larger and more intense orange-colored flowers.